


naruto one shots

by amillionwaves



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionwaves/pseuds/amillionwaves
Summary: just some short one shots about my naruto favs <33333





	1. Do you like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui is an awkward little cinnamon roll and can’t tell if the reader likes him or not.

“So (Y/n), do you uh, do you like anyone?” Shisui asks hesitantly, unsure if he really wants to know the answer to his question. 

They’re sitting on a worn down, brown pleather-looking couch in the middle of a university apartment. The speakers are blaring some non-descript pop music as some red-faced, carefree young adults dance around in the middle of the living room. In the corner, a round of flip cup is getting started. (Y/n) looks at him and smiles. “Yeah actually, there is this one guy I really like.” 

Shisui’s stomach drops. He didn’t think (y/n) would actually say yes. He tightly grips the cup of beer in his hand and forces himself to look normal, or at least just keep his shit together. He looks at the floor and says lightly, “Oh well, that’s great, (Y/n).” 

“He’s a really wonderful guy,” (Y/n) says, smiling wider now. “He’s kind-hearted and loves to help people. He always wants to take care of his friends and family. I really admire that about him.” (Y/n) is still smiling, staring directly at Shisui, and it’s making him very uncomfortable. There’s no way in hell he can admit to (Y/n) his true feelings now…

(Y/n) continues on. “He’s so intelligent, funny, handsome, and very strong. He constantly works hard to protect the people he loves, and he’s always doing his best to make everyone around him happy. I love that about him.” 

Shisui can feel his heart pounding in his ears. Love? Yup, no way, can’t tell (Y/n) how he feels. Not gonna happen. Nope. 

“The only problem is…I don’t know if he likes me back.” (Y/n) leans closer to Shisui and places a hand on his arm. He stiffens, and instinctually leans back. “What do you think I should do, Shisui?” 

Shit, (Y/n) is asking for advice?? Shisui can’t listen to this anymore. He numbly mutters, “You should probably just tell him,” and mentally starts planning escape routes to get away from this downward-spiraling conversation. 

“Well, the thing is, I’m trying to tell him, but I still can’t tell if he likes me back.” A scarlet blush starts to creep across (Y/n)’s face. 

Shisui stares at the crowd of people mingling about in front of him, swigging back a sip of his cheap-tasting beer. “Just be forward with him, I guess.” He pulls his arm away from (Y/n)’s touch and reaches for his phone on the coffee table. He has got to get out of here. (Y/n) is still staring at him and it’s making him wildly nervous. 

“Just be forward, huh?” (Y/n) is grinning now. All of a sudden, Shisui feels a warm hand gently cupping his cheek. “Is this, uh, forward enough?” He’s looking straight into (y/n)’s eyes, their flushed face getting closer – oh god what is happening - now their lips are on his and his lips are against theirs and they’re kissing and wow does it feel good. (y/n)’s lips are so soft and warm and their hands are wrapped around his neck, his hands are around their waist and…

Shisui pulls away. “Wait, what are you doing?? What about this guy you like? Why are you kissing me…? ” (Y/n) bursts into laughter. They keeps their hands around his neck, staring at Shisui, expectantly. 

“I thought you liked someone else…” Shisui trails off. He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “You…the guy is, it’s…I, you like – I mean – oh. Oh. Ohh.”

(Y/n) is giggling and rolls their eyes. “I was talking about you, dork! How did you not know?!” 

Shisui can sense his face is red as a tomato and he’s never gonna live this down, but that doesn’t matter anymore. He grins, ear to ear, and leans back in for another kiss.


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> telling the copy-nin you love him for the first time

“I love you.” There, you said it. “I love you.”

“Uh…thanks?”

“Thanks?? Thanks?!! Is that all you have to say, you stupid idiot?” You turn your face away so he won’t see the tears collecting in your eyes. How could I be so stupid…

“No! It’s not – shit (Y/n), I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. You know I’m not good at talking about my feelings.” 

“No, clearly you’re not,” you retort back. Just who does he think he is? A woman just told you she loves you, and all you can say is…thanks?? Let me go curl up in a ball and just die! 

“It’s not that I don’t love you. Because I do. Love who you are. I mean, I love your body – err, I love everything about you, including your body, not like I just love you for your body, that would be really creepy. But I do love your body and your personality and your heart and – fuck. I’m really bad at this.”

He’s staring at his feet, his hand on the back of his neck. He raises his head and gives you a sheepish grin through his mask. 

“I love you too, (Y/n).”

“Wow ok, was that so hard? Fuck, Kakashi. I can’t stand you sometimes, did you know that?” 

“Err…”

You wipe away your tears as you roll your eyes. The stupid idiot loves you. He really, truly loves you.


End file.
